


Frozen

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [77]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Film, Gen, Parents, Siblings, Similarities, characters, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhabitants of the tower can't help drawing similarities between two film characters and two people living in the tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are all un betaed  
> Apologies for any mistakes  
> OCs are mine, the rest belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 12, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5, Emmett & Cecelia are 4, Jane is 6 months and Pepper is 4 months pregnant**
> 
> This gif set goes along well with this fic: http://gracefulanna.tumblr.com/post/74408080097/do-you-wanna-build-a-snowman
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay, so I just saw FROZEN for the third time! (Its amazing, go see it!) And I couldn't help notice something in those first few scenes of the young princesses, so this is the result!_

“Hey Tasha, have you seen Frozen yet?”

“No, Clint, Thor and Jane took the kids last week while I was in Peru, how come?”

“Tony and I took the boys to see it this morning, and about ten minutes in Jacob started giggling to himself, after a few minutes Tony asked him why he was laughing and he said _"it’s Evie and Lexie!"_ , then Tony started laughing and everyone was shushing us and glaring” Pepper laughed

“Clint and the boys said the same thing, I think Evie and Lexie are the only one who didn't think that when they watched the film”

“It was so like them; their hair colours, personalities, everything. Apart from the magic of course... Just those first few scenes where they were kids, but it was uncanny!"

Natasha smiled, Clint had shown her a clip on the internet of the sisters from the film in question, and even she had to admit the similarities between them and her two eldest daughters. Elijah and Henry had even started calling them ‘Elsa’ and ‘Anna’

“You don’t even have to change your initials!” Henry teased as Evie glared at him

“Dad, can’t you stop them?”

“Sorry kid, I think it’s kinda funny” Clint laughed, breaking his daughters scowl into a slight annoyed smile (a perfect replication of the smile Natasha so often gave him)

Tony, Jacob and Oliver started calling them by those names too, Henry bribed Cecelia to join, and by the time it had spread to Steve and Bruce; Evie and Alexis had to admit defeat. Even Darcy had cottoned on.

They didn't mind really, and the second time they watched the film both Evie and Lexie had to agree that they saw where everyone was coming from...

The following month for Evelyn's 13th birthday, more than half the cards were addressed _'To Elsa'_


End file.
